Comfortable spot
by sirutheleopard
Summary: There was the two and there was one tent. NO smut, just fluff.


It had been not too long from that very moment, when Mikaela Banes had stepped into the old-looking, damaged, yellow Camaro. She had been so desperate to get home, that she had stepped into a total strangers car, just because they asked it. She didn't know the drivers name, even though they had been in the same school since the first grade. _Sam Witwicky._ What a nice name. Even if pronouncing the last name right was pain in the ass, it was still nice name.

It had not been too long from that very moment, when she stepped to the Camaro the second time - well, technically the third time - after seeing it turn into automechanical robot. Autobot. The yellow one - which Mikaela now knew was named Bumblebee - was fighting the metal one. The Decepticon, to be exact.

It had all been such a mess. They had been arrested, haunted by nearly fifteen foot tall alien robots, taken to the secret military base. All because of pair of glasses and the fact, that Sam's first car just _happened_ to be autobot from a planet millions and millions of kilometers away from Earth.

Then the base exploded. They had managed to save the Cube, but pretty much everything else was destroyed. Even their survival had been matter of seconds. The thought of almost dying made Mikaela shiver.

The two of them along with the very few survivors had run away. The Decepticons had been left behind - luckily - with nothing but the smoky ruins. The small group of survivors had no way to contact the outside world, and they were running low on supplies. They did'nt have many tents, and definitely not many sleping bagd or blankets. The best part was that they didn't have food, just few bottles of water, and the night was coming.

Group decided that they would sleep over night, and the next morning start walking, if they would happen to run into a small village or something.

And now she was here.

Lying in this small tent, the only one military had left, wrapped in blanket. Her back was facing towards Sam, who had insisted her to take the only blanket. She had just shruged her shoulders - it was his choice whether he wanted to catch cold or not. But now, literally hearing Sam's teeth clatter, she was starting to feel bad.

Turning to face Sam, she felt striking pain in the back of her head. All this had caused her neck to start hurting, and she had horrible headache. She did not care at that point.

"You're freezing." Simple words, still somehow hard to say. She did not know why. Sam looked a bit cold. More than a bit. Really cold. He shook his head.

"N-no. I am n-not cold", he protested. She looked at him knowingly, raising her brows

a bit. He sighed deeply.

"Look, we o-only have o-one bl-blanket. You c-can have it", he said quietly. She saw him shiver from cold. Sighing se said: "Come here."

He looked confused, but came closer. Now they were lying just few inches apart, looking to each other eyes. Sam, realizing how close they were, started to blush. She smirked.

Then she threw the other end of the blanket over him, rolling onto her other side and closed her eyes. Sam was stunned. He was under the same blanket with the girl, who he oh-so-adored? Wow.

She was smiling a bit. Not that Sam saw it, but still. There was comfortable silence, and she could feel the heat radiating from Sam. She felt a bit uncomfortable, and her head was starting to hurt more. She did not know why.

Sam was staring at the back of her head. It would be so easy to run my fingers trough her silky hair, he thought. Sigh. No, he did not stand a chance. Mikaela was pretty much the most popular girl in the whole school, and he was just a weirdo. What he did not know, was that Mikaela was really starting to feel something for him.

He was a bit weird, she had to admit, but aren't we all? He was so gentle, so energic, so sweet. His eyes were beautiful shade of brown. He was so _cute._

Finally Mikaela decided to give it a shot. She pushed herself back, against Sam's chest. She felt him stiffen, and smirked. He was so innocent. After moment or two she felt his hand slip over her stomach, and turned her head to give him a smile, which then turned into a grimace. Sam looked worried.

"What's wrong?" he asked, sounding concerned. She smiled weakly.

"I have hell of a headache", she admitted. "And those military guys don't even have aspirin." Sam's look softened.

"Poor you", he said. "But... You could just try to find a comfortable spot, breath deeply and try to get some sleep. Maybe it'll help."

Mikaela looked at him, with no hint of emotion in her face. Sam looked like he could faint - she was staring him right in the eye. He gulped.

Then Mikaela did something he did not expect her to do.

She turned fully around, now facing him directly. She slipped her hand around his waist, while the other was pressed against his chest. She pressed tightly against him, burying her face in his shirt. Her beautiful smile was still playing on her lips.

He was confused.

"What are you doing?"

Moment of silence.

"Finding the comfortable spot."


End file.
